In the use of envelopes for mailing, there has always been a problem of damage to the contents. This problem has increased recently, due to the tendency to mail bulky materials in envelopes. Any tearing or crushing of the end edges of the envelope tends to result in damage to the contents. The problem is experienced, for instance, by those companies that mail advertising brochures with their bills; the entire assemblage makes a bulky package that tends to pull at the end seams of the envelope. Any tearing at that edge also damages the bill, leading to a situation that is disagreeable to the customer who receives the material. If a mailing envelope is enclosed with the bill, any injury to the contents is doubly undesirable. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an envelope having a protective structure at the ends to prevent damage to the contents.
Another object of this invention is the provision of envelope constructed to form a protective cell at the ends.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an envelope having an end construction which spaces the contents inwardly of the ends and centers the contents.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an envelope having end protection means, which envelope can be assembled on a standard envelope-making machine.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an envelope which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.